bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Loki42/Weisse P16
Amelia came at us without hesitation. She kept a gold locket in her hand at all times, as if it was precious to her, no it I reminded myself. It was no longer human and upon my duty as a hunter that thing had to die. I transformed my axe and ran at her yelling. Hoping to draw attention so Salem could focus on shooting it. The tactic worked like always and I smiled, this was going to be a smooth kill. She swiped her claw and I dove under her arm and crashed into her breast, axe and all. Crushing the tissue she screamed and caught a bullet or two, or ten in her gullet. I withdrew and regrouped with Salem, watching it fall. I thought it would end there but a golden aura radiated from her locket and it got back up. Now, Angry than all hell. I frowned, “We need to get rid of that pendant.” I said to Salem. “No shit!” Salem said and cracked another shot in her eye. I ran at her again but it seems that she had wizened to my tactics and ignored me, rushing to Salem at full speed. I tried to keep pace with her but she moved too fast for me to catch up to her weaker front side. I settled to strike her back, which did nothing or so it seemed. Salem wasn’t equipped for close range fighting, all he had was a knife, a toothpick, albeit a sharp toothpick, but a toothpick to the size of this foe. He struggled to get away because she was slamming the ground with her massive hands. Sending a shockwave that weakened the legs and caused us to stumble, I slid five feet on my face before getting up and hitting her back again. Since it had caught up with Salem I had caught up with her and I was now free to attack her front and head. I did so now and it rewarded me with a roar of pain that was still human like. I got past those thoughts and I slashed the hand holding the pendant. She was still heading after Salem and as I chopped off a finger she slapped me and I flew into a wall. “This happens too much.” I said gasping for air as I got up. She was heading back towards me, kicking me while I was down as the saying goes. I backpedaled and I saw with grim satisfaction her severed finger, still twitching. She swept her claw against the ground and I narrowly avoided it, she kept doing that again and again, each dodge harder than the last. I couldn’t get a hit in, until Salem shot her in her nose distracting her and giving me the chance to cut a path through her hand to get the locket. I threw it to Salem and he caught it, and put it somewhere within the folds of his clothes. She screamed again, in fear and then anger as her prize was torn from her. She leapt towards Salem and I lost him under all of the fur. I ran where they lay, seeing Salem rolling away from her jaws. She was on all fours now snapping and twisting her mouth from left to right, trying to catch him. I jumped and slammed my axe into her head and Salem rolled out from underneath her and performed a visceral on her. She fell back, nearly pulling my arms out of their sockets with her. We backed towards the stairs and we watched her flair and writhe around until suddenly she stopped. And changed back into a woman, with her clothes tattered and not doing much to hide any of her form. I marched up to her and she watched me in turn, she knew she was near death and the spreading pool of blood showed me there was no chance of saving her. I walked through her blood and took off my helmet, she was making that gasping noise that people made when they were near death, her eyes met mine. “Jack?” she said and it seemed like a prayer and she died with her lover’s name on her last breath. I shut her eyes and found Salem beside me, we turned around and saw a man, with a crow mask. “Shit...” I breathed and I saw Jack unsheathe his burial blade and transform it into the scythe form. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I saw Salem shrug and drink a blue vial. “You fucking coward!” I said as he disappeared. I turned to face Plague he was still walking slowly towards me. I drew my weapon until we stood face to face. “You killed her.” He voice was devoid of emotion, he said it matter of factly. I guess he was still in shock. “Yes, and I guess I have to kill your stupid ass.” His mask hided his face but I could tell by the set of his shoulders that his was livid, and heartbroken. He spoke no words and he slashed with his scythe. I threw myself backwards and I extended my axe and aimed for the scruff of his neck. And I was met by the burial blade in a efficient block and the dance began. We stabbed, thrusted, and slashed at each other with our weapons. I wasn’t doing well, seeing as I was fighting beforehand and I was reaching the ends of my endurance.. Eventually I tired and as he was fueled by a desire for revenge he didn’t stop attacking. The only thing I could do was block as he hammered my axe again and again until he beat it out of my hands. I dove back landing on the stone, reaching for my pistol and he wove his scythe up and across. I felt a spreading numbness forming near my arm. I looked at it and saw that my hand on the ground, separated from my body. “Fuck! Fuck!” I screamed as I held the stump of my arm, blood gushing out onto the floor mingling with the blood of Amelia. I could only watch him lift his weapon to deal the final blow. Then I heard a loud crack, then a thump as a body fell next to mine. I looked up and saw a young man wielding a blunderbuss in Hunter attire. He returned his blunderbuss to his belt. “Sorry Mate” Kade said. Category:Blog posts